


Permission to come aboard?

by SweetbunThorn



Series: If you give a Persona a body [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: There, collapsed on the bed with the covers thrown off in a sleepy tumble, was Kidd. His arm was thrown across his face while the other one rested on his stomach.
Relationships: Captain Kidd/Milady/Carmen (Persona Series)
Series: If you give a Persona a body [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404292
Kudos: 19





	Permission to come aboard?

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> It's been ages since I've written a lewd

“Kidd? Hey Kidd!” 

No response from the boat that bobbed gently on the water. Carmen huffed and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face while she tapped her heel against the dock. Her and Milady had been trying to reach him all afternoon, but the captain had missed every call and text.

“Is he even on the ship?”

“One way to find out.” Milady climbed onto the boat. “From the looks of it, he’s still working on this thing.”

“Which is a surprise.” Carmen followed her. “Every since he got it, he’s spent every waking moment fixing it up. It has to be a combined effort of Arsene and I just to get him to leave it.” She moved down below deck. “Hey Kidd, are you- oh.”

“What? Did you find him?” Milady joined her and paused.

There, collapsed on the bed with the covers thrown off in a sleepy tumble, was Kidd. His arm was thrown across his face while the other one rested on his stomach. He snored softly with every rise and fall of his bare chest. His relaxed state hadn’t caught the females attention, instead it was the tent nestled under the sheets. Kidd grunted slightly and his leg shifted a bit, pulling down the sheets move to show off his sleeping condition. 

“I’m not even surprised.” Carmen muttered. “Of course he sleeps naked.”

Milady tilted her head. “How big do you think he is?”

“Bigger than average.” Her companion answered without missing a beat and approached the sleeping captain. “Kidd.”

“Wait, how do you know that?”

“Kidd, wake up.”

“Carmen-”

“Kidd.” Carmen gently slapped his cheek. “Wakey wakey. The ocean’s calling you.”

“Mmh, go away.” Kidd turned on his side.

“I don’t think so.” She climbed up onto his lap. “Up up!”

“Ugh!” His arm lowered and he shot a red and yellow eyed glare at Carmen. “What?”

“Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.” Carmen smiled as Milady strolled forward to hover over the bed. “You’ve missed several calls.”

“Was up late.” He groaned and stretched, arching his back like a cat and unknowing giving the women an eyeful of his chest. “Now that I’m awake, why are you on me?”

“Why are you hard?”

“Sometimes a man gets hard over his dreams, can you blame him?” Kidd ruffled his hair.

Carmen leaned down and drummed her fingers against his pecs. “Kidd.”

“Carmen.”

“Do you want us to help you?”

Kidd’s eyes widened. “What?”

Milady spoke up as she leaned over the bed and in front of the captain. “Oh please, let us help you take care of your problem.”

Kidd glanced between the two, a blush slowly started forming on his face, and he gave a small nod. Carmen leans down to kiss him, only to be pulled back by Milady.

“You two obviously have history, which I want to hear about later.” She pulled off her heels and settled on Kidd’s chest. “So I want a go at his mouth.”

“Guess I’ll ride him.” Carmen smiled and pulled off the sheets.

“At the same- Mmph!” Kidd jolted as Milady sealed her lips over his.

Kidd wiggled his arm out from under the female and dragged it through her pink hair. Milady hummed into the kiss and dug her own hands through his pearly hair. They continued their make out while Carmen dug her hands down Kidd’s legs and back up where she cupped his dick. He jumped when she gently squeezed it.

“Kidd, I got a challenge for you.”

He broke away. “W-What is it?” he grunted as Milady moved to kissing his neck.

“How long can you last?” Carmen smirked and moved a part of her black hair out of her face. 

“E-Eh?”

“You can’t cum until Milady and I have, understand?”

“O-Oi, that ain’t somethin’ I can do.”

Milady moved away from his neck. “Can’t handle it? Because we can just call up Arsene-”

“I can handle it.” Kidd interrupted. “I can last until you two are done.”

Carmen held down her laugh and moved back down to Kidd’s dick, which she engulfed in her mouth. Kidd almost bucked Milady off his chest as he moaned. Milady resumed her attack on the male’s neck before she sank her teeth into his shoulder. He moaned louder and clenched at her hair while his other hand wound itself into Carmen's black hair..

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kidd groaned as Milady switched to kissing his chest while Carmen bobbed her head faster “You two... are too much.”

Carmen moved back, much to the captain’s disappointment, and pulled off her clothes. Kidd swallowed as he watched, even Milady had stopped to watch.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She looked at Milady. “Your turn.”

The spy sent her a look before shrugging and stripped, casually throwing her clothes off to the side before settling right above Kidd’s head. Carmen took her spot on Kidd’s thighs and rubbed her folds against the head of his dick.

“Ready, Kidd?”

“Oh, just fuck me up.” He breathed out.

Both of them lowered themselves onto the captain’s body, moaning from the sensations. Kidd wraps his arms around Milady’s thighs as he licked at her core. Milady moaned and dug her nails into his chest as he lapped and sucked. Carmen grinds her hips, getting used to the feeling of Kidd inside her, before she starts to move. Kidd let out a muffled moan and bucked his hips. Their moans and pants filled the cabin. Carmen sped up, hips slamming down faster and harder as her release steadily approached. Milady slumped forward and shuddered, coming against Kidd’s tongue with a loud moan. The captain moved his head back and dug his hand into Carmen’s hip.

“Carmen. Carmen. I-”

“Almost there, Kidd, just a few more.”

He whined and bucked his hips faster.

“That’s it. Almost-” Carmen moaned and dug her nails into his sides, coming with a full body shudder.

Kidd came soon after with a cry of her name before he slumped against the bed. They lay in a pile, each of them catching their breaths.

“Damnit...” Kidd groaned. “I didn’t mean to cum in ya, Carmen.”

“It’s fine.” She moved back and watched as his limp dick was freed. “It felt good.”

“Don’t tell me that, I’ll get hard again.”

“Keep telling him that, I want to feel him.” Milady rolled off to the side and laid down next to Kidd. “Think you’re up for another round?”

“You tryin’ to kill me?”

Milady smiled. “Maybe.”

Carmen moved up to join them as Kidd closes his eyes.

“So, why did you both come here?”

The femme fatale opened her mouth and paused. “You know what... I forgot. Milady, do you remember?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“I can’t believe Kidd distracted us with his body.”

“He knows what he’s working with.”

Kidd yawned out. “You both love it.”

“Yeah.” Carmen cuddled up to him and used his chest as a pillow. “We do.”

Milady occupied the other. “We should do this again.”

“We should.”

“We will.”


End file.
